


Stars

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy mengajak Nico melanggar jam malam dan pergi ke pantai, sekedar untuk menatap bintang-bintang dan merenung. [AR. Implied Nico/Percy. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jakcson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan  
> Stars © UltimateFujoshi
> 
> Warnings: Implied slash. Friendship, yeah. Alternate Reality. OOC. Typos. And some other mistakes.
> 
> DLDR
> 
> Prompt #5: Star

Aku merasa sangat sedih pada waktu makan malam.

Maksudku, makanannya sangat enak seperti biasanya. Kau tak mungkin menemui masalah dengan daging panggang, piza, dan gelas-gelas soda yang tak pernah habis. Obor dan tungku perapian menjaga paviliun kuar tetap hangat, tapi kami semua harus duduk bersama teman-teman satu kabin, yang itu artinya aku sendirian di meja Poseidon. Thalia duduk sendiri di meja Zeus, tapi kami tak bisa duduk bersama. Peraturan kemah. Setidaknya kabin Hephaestus, Ares, dan Hermes ada beberapa orang masing-masing. Nico duduk bersama Stoll Bersaudara, oleh karena pekemah baru selalu terdampar di kabin Hermes kalau orangtua Olympia mereka belum diketahui. Stoll Bersaudara kelihatannya sedang berusaha meyakinkan Nico bahwa poker adalah permainan yang jauh lebih asyik daripada Mythomagic. Kuharap Nico tak punya uang untuk dipertaruhkan.

.

.

**Stars**

A Percy Jackson fanfiction

Alternate Reality

.

.

Jamuan makan malam sudah berakhir, ini saatnya para blasteran kembali ke kabin masing-masing dan tidur pulas. Atau apapun, selama mereka tidak melanggar jam malam.

"Hei, Nico!"

Anak lelaki itu menoleh, mengerjap bingung sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tampak ragu jika yang aku panggil barusan adalah dia, jadi aku mengangguk. Stoll bersaudara menatapku, saling berpandangan lalu meninggalkan Nico setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi kurasa itu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ucapan 'Selamat Malam' atau sejenisnya.

Ketika Stoll bersaudara benar-benar pergi, Nico datang menghampiriku. Rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari tertiup angin. Tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat penasaran, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Percy?"

"Ehh, aku mau sedikit bersantai. Kau mau ikut?" sebenarnya ini bodoh. Nico adalah pekemah baru di sini, seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya melanggar jam malam. Dia bisa terkena masalah.

"Boleh"

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, berjalan mendahuluinya menuju tempat favoritku. Pantai. Biasanya aku ke sana untuk melihat deburan ombak yang selalu membantu mengurangi beban, tapi kali ini bintang-bintang kelihatannya lebih menawan.

Maafkan aku, ayah. Kali ini saja. Lain kali air akan selalu jadi pilihanku, 'kok.

Ketika kami sampai di tepian, aku yang pertama kali merebahkan tubuh di sana. Nico memandangku sebentar, ragu-ragu tapi kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelahku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suara air yang pasang kemudian surut mengisi kekosongan di antara kami. Aku memandangi langit biru kelam yang menghampar di atasku. Teritori Zeus. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke sana, karena kelihatannya melompat-lompat di atas awan itu asyik.

Ayahku 'sih, sepertinya tidak akan terlalu marah. Tapi tidak tahu deh dengan Zeus. Dia tidak menyukaiku, bahkan setelah aku mengembalikan petir asalinya.

Omong-omong tentang petir asali, aku jadi teringat musim panas tahun lalu. Saat bertemu Hades, tepatnya. Kalau mengingat ucapannya yang terdengar begitu frustasi saat kehilangan Helmnya, aku selalu berpikir, seberapa tak acuh dewa yang lain padanya. Maksudku, hey, dia kan termasuk 3 Besar. Dia masih saudara Poseidon dan Zeus. Memangnya ayahku dan penguasa langit itu benar-benar tidak peduli padanya, ya? Dan dewa-dewa lain?

Aku masih terus memikirkan berbagai hal. Tentang Annabeth, tentang Grover, tentang Tyson, semuanya. Cahaya bintang yang berpijar di langit bersinar cukup terang, walau tidak seterang bulan. Tapi gerombolan benda langit itu begitu indah, bersatu dan saling melengkapi. Membentuk sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan –rasi bintang.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mataku terpaku di sana. Tak bisa lepas. Dari sini, bintang-bintang itu terlihat berwarna kuning. Aku ingin menggambarnya, melukiskan perasaanku saat ini. Sayang aku bukan seniman yang baik.

Lamunanku buyar kala Nico menginterupsi.

"Hei Percy," panggil Nico, yang kontan saja membuatku menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu… kira-kira siapa orangtua Olympia-ku?" aku tidak menatapnya karena kembali pada bintang, tapi dari nada suaranya, Nico terdengar sedih. Mungkin merindukan ayah/ibunya. Mungkin juga penasaran. Aku tidak tahu pastinya.

Inginnya sih, kukatakan saja pada dia aku berharap dia anak Poseidon sepertiku. Nico anak baik, sedikit cerewet memang, tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan keberatan kalau dia saudara tiriku. Sumpah, sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal berlaku kasar pada Tyson.

"Eh, entahlah. Tapi tenang saja, orangtuamu tidak akan menelantarkanmu 'kok. Kalau kamu beruntung, mungkin ayah –atau ibumu akan segera mengakuimu" ujarku, masih menatap bintang. Kumpulan bintang-bintang di atas terlihat seperti ikan, aku jadi teringat ayahku. Juga Tyson.

"Bagaimana cara mereka mengakuiku? Apakah mereka akan langsung ke sini?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, karena entah mengapa ia terdengar seperti Tyson. Sama-sama polos.

Dan yah, aku lagi kangen sama saudaraku yang satu itu.

"Tidak. Para dewa tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka," aku baru sadar suaraku terdengar pahit. "Tapi mereka akan membuat semacam pernyataan khusus kalau kau anak mereka"

"Begitu. Seperti apa?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar, menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya aneh, entah kenapa. Bintang berdenyar dengan indah di atas sana tapi aku lebih tertarik memandangi Nico.

"Kalau aku, ada sebuah hologram bercahaya, berputar di atas kepalaku. Bentuknya trisula. Semua orang lalu tahu kalau aku anak Poseidon –dia jelas sudah mengklaimku. Tapi kalau yang lain, aku kurang tahu. Barangkali berbeda."

Jeda sejenak pada obrolan singkat kami. Aku kembali memperhatikan bintang, begitu juga Nico. Semilir angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut, alih-alih membuatku mengantuk.

"Wow" hanya itu yang keluar darinya. Kukira ada hal lain, tapi ternyata tidak. Nico tetap memandangi bintang.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba aku berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Percy?" Nico mengernyit. Aku tersenyum, mengulurkan satu tanganku. Dia menerimanya dan menumpukan beban tubuh di sana dalam upayanya berdiri.

"Ke kabin," kataku. "Kau juga sebaiknya kembali. Stoll bersaudara mungkin mencarimu, atau jika tidak para Harpy akan menemukan kita."

Dia menghela nafas sebelum menggerakkan bahunya. "Ayo" lalu ia berjalan mendahuluiku.

Udara dingin menusuk tubuhku. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan duri menyapu tiap kali angin berdesir. Nico juga tampaknya kedinginan. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun, jadi aku merasa canggung untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Suasana begitu sepi, aku hanya bisa mendengar langkah kakiku dan Nico. Pak D pasti sudah tertidur, atau setidaknya kuharap ia tidak akan menemukan kami melanggar jam malam. Aku belum siap terkena bermacam-macam jenis hukuman memuakkan lainnya.

Lalu kami sampai di depan kabin Hermes. Nico tersenyum padaku, menggumamkan selamat malam sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam. Aku sempat mengintip sebentar, dan mendapati Stoll bersaudara tengah bermain sesuatu. Sepertinya kartu.

Kakiku kembali melangkah menuju kabinku sendiri, kabin Poseidon. Ketika aku masuk, suasana tak berubah banyak. Masih berantakan seperti sebelumnya, kecuali udara bertambah dingin. Jadi aku langsung menghambur ke kasur dan bergelung ke dalam balutan selimut. Tak terlalu hangat sih, tapi lebih baik daripada terus menerus diterpa angin malam.

Eh,  _mood_ ku rasanya sudah membaik. Bintang-bintang di luar sana indah, dan percakapanku dengan Nico sedikit banyak membantuku tenang. Efek menenangkan dari laut juga dihitung.

Aku berhutang satu kali padanya.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!
> 
> First fic in the fandom ohoooo~~ Ini settingnya diambil dari buku ke tiga bab ke lima. Bagian yang aku kutip di atas 'w'
> 
> Review dianjurkan, flame diperkenankan, tapi diharapkan flame bermutu, yang bisa membuka mata saya tentang fandom ini :D Maaf sekali kalau ini OOC sangat, saya belum bisa membuat IC u.u
> 
> Yah, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini. See you soon at another fics /hah /bulegagal
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Ultimate_Fujoshi


End file.
